Roboguard
The Death Bot is a common, but strong unit of the KG Death Bots in Jak 3, but also appears in Jak II under the Krimzon Guards command. Characteristics Appearance Death Bots are simple human-shaped robots, covered with metal casing for protection, colored red. They can roll up into a ball. Behavior The Death Bot was first introduced at the Weapons Factory, where they were most likely some kind of prototype only used as a defense. The early prototypes could only roll to attack, by bashing into their enemies. They would continue rolling until they took enough damage. At this point they would uncurl and become vulnerable. Once the KG Death Bots took control they modified the prototype, giving it actual blasters, which could fire laser shots. The later versions only roll when they need to cover a large distance or when they want to evade an attack. At the Weapons Factory they appear from large metal containers. Vast numbers of these robots were used to fight the Freedom League. Equipment The Death Bot has two large blasters mounted on each of its arms. It is covered with metal plates, which is used for protection. Abilities The Death Bot can roll up into a ball and move quickly that way. Combat Attacks The early prototypes usually try to hit their enemy when in ball form. In Jak 3 they will mainly attack using their arm blasters, but can still cause damage when it's in its ball form. The arm blasters have a fast rate of fire and are fully automatic so great caution is advised when facing these death bots. Also, if their enemies gets too close, they will try to punch them with their arms. Evasion Because the Death Bot are quite fast and also can hit Jak from afar. It's best to either retreat to an entirely safe located (both unreachable by rolling bots and blaster fire). However, depending on the available weaponry and type of Bot encountered it might be better to engage in combat with them. Strategy ;Jak II In Jak II it is recommended to use the Blaster or Scatter Gun. The Vulcan Fury is also an option, but it tends to eat ammo quickener than destroy bots. If using the Blaster either use the spin kick coupled with Blaster fire to hit them all, or the punch coupled with blaster fire. The first one will hit many enemies in all directions, the latter will destroy a Death Bot instantly. If using the Scatter Gun try to find a good position and simply stay put, the large blast radius will easily hit any Bot that comes near. Eventually all Bots should die. ;Jak 3 In Jak 3 you have the advantage of more weapons, but also the danger of stronger Death Bots. Usually using the Wave Concussor is a good way because it hits all ground enemies. Another good choice is the Arc Wielder, if used with a sweeping motion this will also destroy any Bots. Finally the Beam Reflexor, if coupled with a spin kick usually does the job fine too. If one does not want to encounter any resistance and totally slaughter the Death Bots, just use the Needle Lazer, Gyro Burster or Mass Inverter. And, if a group of Death Bots stands at distance shooting at you, the Plasmite RPG will easily do the job. Trivia * Oddly, in PlayStation Move Heroes, the Death Bots is known as the R Guard. Gallery KGDB Death Bot.png Category:Creatures Category:KG Death Bots Category:Krimzon Guard